Not Who You Think
by GintaBella
Summary: Halley is a new student at Hogwarts starting in the middle of the first term. With a haunting past, and the upcoming war will she be able to keep who she is a secret or will she give it all up for love. Please review, first HP story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

RING! RING! RING!

"Stupid alarm clock," I mumble.

HALLEY! RING! HALLEY! RING!

"I'm up," I yell, "I'm up."

"Stupid alarm clock," I once again mumble turning it off.

I literally roll out of bed and walk into my bathroom; I share with my brothers and sisters.

"Much better," I say walking out of the bathroom, after showering in my purple fluffy robe, towel drying my hair.

They say a person room tells a lot about them, well in my case it is so totally true. My room is baby purple with baby pink sponged on butterflies, ribbon all around, my favorites quotes on the wall, with pictures of my best friends. You see my room is pop and prep and so am I.

"Ok, now what to wear," I say to myself.

"I look at you looking at me, now I know why they say the best things are free," I sing as I flip through my closet.

I finally decide on my light blue jeans, baby purple army belt, black tank top, with my baby purple half-top tie top, and white sneakers with baby purple strips. I put some gel in my hair to give it that wet curly look, some light make-up and I'm ready for my first day at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I walk down the stairs to say goodbye to my mama and see my new headmaster standing there talking.

"Ah, Miss. Camden ready to go," he asks.

"Yes, sir."

"Well then a little information you might want to know. When we get to the school you will start classes tomorrow due to the fact that by time we get there it will be almost dinner, and the password to your common room is Higgleypuff. Now that's that said and done shall we be on our way?"

"Sure, bye mama love you," I say giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye honey, love you too."

And with that we left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

This place is huge!

"Miss. Camden if you'll excuse me, I have some business I need to attend to. To get to your common room go left, straight to the 3rd corridor, then go right, go up the stairs that lead to the 3rd floor, careful they like to change, then go left to the your common room's picture, say the password to it, then there you go. Hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts," and with that he walked away.

Ok, now where do I go? Let see, I remember him saying go left. So I turned left and stopped in the middle of the second and third corridor. Now which on was it? I pick the second one, by a game of ene-meani-mioni-mo.

30 minutes later…

Ok, now I'm officially lost. I have to options continue to wander around lost till someone walks by or retrace my steps and try to remember what he said. I decide on the latter on of the two. As I turn around, I bump into a solid object. I close my eyes expecting to fall, but for some reason my butt does not hit the floor. The solid object as its arms wrapped around my waist, holding me up, keeping me from falling. I lift my head up, and my eyes look into these deep blueish/grayish/sliverish eyes. The solid object I bumped into just happens to be a gorgeous tall blonde.

"Are you ok," I hear him ask, as he releases my waist from his hold.

Gorgeous, with an accent, I think to my self.

"Yes, I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I reply sheepishly.

"Its ok, no harm done," he says with a smile and goes to walk away.

"Wait," I call out after him, he turns back around and raises on eyebrow at me, "I, uh, I'm kinda new here and I'm totally lost."

I hear him laugh lightly at this.

"Where are you trying to go?"

"Honestly, I forgot. I've been trying to figure out the way the headmaster told me, and trying to figure where I am, and how I got lost, and I just give up."

This causes him to laugh even more.

"I do remember I am looking for my common room."

"Well that narrows it down to 4 rooms. Do you know which common room?"

I shake my head sheepishly. He laughs lightly once again.

"Well, how about I tell you where the headmaster's office is and he can direct you from there."

"Instead of telling me, do you think you can show me? This place is like a maze and I really don't wanna get lost again."

"Sure," he laughs, "It's my free period anyway. By the way I'm Draco."

God, that name sounds so familiar.

"I'm Halley."

"Well, Halley follow me."

As he leads the way, he starts asking me questions about me and I him.

"So, where are you from, cause your obviously not from around here."

"Bronson, Florida."

"Ah, the states, thought so. I never heard of that town before."

"Not many people have. It's a small southern town in north central Florida. Anyways where are you from?"

"Wizard Town."

"Oh, you live in the wizarding world."

"Yeah. My family has the huge manor, with all this land, and lots of space, and are really well known."

"It sounds nice."

"Trust me it's not as great as it sounds. Anyways, here we are."

He says the password, and the gargoyle moves revealing a staircase.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. Well see you around."

"Defiantly. I mean who knows when I'll get lost again."

"And who knows when I'll be there to catch you and guide you."

We both laugh at this.

"Anyways, see you around."

"Bye."

He turns and walks away and I walk up the stairs, to figure out where the heck I'm suppose to go.


End file.
